Many devices have been used to determine the dielectric properties of materials. However, many of these devices use complicated geometries that are difficult to maintain and use accurately. Some devices use a parallel plate geometry. However, parallel plate geometry devices suffer from end effects which require complex shielding and guard rings. Even with the complex shielding and guard rings, the accuracy of the device is compromised. Additionally, generally large samples are needed. The use of the large samples is inconvenient, and additionally limits the ability to accurately control the temperature of the sample during measurement.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved, more accurate device for analyzing the dielectric properties of a sample.